Lyrics of love
by UnmistakablyAlice
Summary: A collection of songfic drabbles mainly channy - none of them are actually linked to each other; Applies to pretty much all genres, considering that the songs will vary from time to time R&R Rated T for some mild sexual references


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance nor if you only knew by Savannah Outen – no matter how much I love both of them…**

Sonny sighed as she walked in, yet again, on a heated make out session between Chad and Tawni; Chad was the notorious player at Condor studios with a new girl every week.

Last week was Portlyn, this week was Tawni and he already had his eye on Chastity for next week – he was hooking up with every girl at the studios except the only girl that actually cared about him (not including Zora of course – he wasn't a pedophile), and that girl was Sonny.

Sighing, Sonny wandered past them, holding back tears, grabbing her guitar – she pushed past the 'loved up' couple and headed towards the prop house.

After checking for any un wanted guests (i.e.: Zora, Nico and Grady); she plopped down on the couch and started randomly strumming on her chords to warm up.

Closing her eyes, she summoned her thoughts about Chad and began strumming away; making sure to keep a steady beat. Something that most people didn't know about Sonny was that she loved to sing, sighing she took a deep breath and began to express her thoughts…

_If you only knew that I'd think about you in a kind of secret way…_

Sonny couldn't help but blush as she sang that – let's just say that the Wisconsinite's thoughts about Chad were not entirely innocent…

_I say __'kind of' 'cause, well it's obvious that I must be feeling these things…_

Sonny didn't really care if the lyrics didn't make sense – to her they made perfect sense, and it wasn't like any one else would be hearing it…

Little did she know that a certain blonde heartthrob had returned from his make out session with Tawni, which, much to his disappointment, hadn't made Sonny jealous as he had hoped it would.

The only reason why Chad was dating every girl at the studios was because he wanted to make Sonny jealous – he didn't really care about the girls he dated; there was only one girl out there that he actually liked (besides his mom) and that girl was Sonny Monroe.

However, Chad hadn't told her how he felt because he was scared of rejection, after all – why would someone as talented and beautiful as Sonny want to date someone as pessimistic, shallow and self centered as himself? For once Chad was in doubt of himself…

He was walking back towards his dressing room when he heard the strumming of a guitar from the Randoms' prop house; stopping her saw Sonny herself in there, clutching a sapphire blue guitar with tears streaming down her face. Chad had to clench his fists to stop himself from running in their and wiping those tears off – after all, that would give too much away.

Sonny opened her mouth and Chad did a mental double take, she had an amazing voice and the song she was singing was beautiful – did she write it? Without even thinking, Chad held his phone up to where Sonny was and began to record her singing…

_Too bad you can't tell 'cause,__ If you only knew – it would be a dream come true;_

She began to belt the words, and Chad had to bite his tongue to stop his jaw from hitting the floor, she had the voice of an angel – she was way better then any of those fools on Disney Channel…

_Just standing next to you… Yeah I might go insane to know, if you feel the same as I do, if you only knew…_

She winked seductively at herself in the mirror, causing Chad to laugh ever so slightly; as she continued to dance around the room clutching her guitar. Involuntarily, Chad found himself tapping his foot to the tune of the music; though one question that constantly bugged his mind was: Who is she even writing the song about???

Sonny played a bit of instrumental, she was ace at guitar as well as drums and keyboard; inhaling she began to sing lyrics of the top of her head, one solid thought in her mind. Chad.

_If you only knew I write songs about you, and the lyrics all reveal_

She had to pause to laugh at how cliché this statement was, before continuing:

_I imagined us chilling out and stuff – when I close my eyes this is real. Singing out your name…_

She randomly wanted to belt out 'Chad!' at that moment, but common sense stopped her from doing so; bouncing up and down she threw herself back into the chorus…

_Too bad you can't tell… If you only knew – it would be a dream come true! Standing next to you, yeah I might go insane to know, that you feel the same as I do._

Pausing for a short breath, she continued to sing; allowing the sound to project through the entire prop house.

_And that maybe someday, you'd write me a song too,_

According to Tawni Chad was ace at the guitar, and she'd been itching to hear him play for ages now…

Chad was resisting the urge to dance now, the beat of the song was contagious; like Sonny's smile; Chad couldn't help but hope that there was a slight possibility that maybe this song was written for him. He shook off the thought, and lifted his phone up to get a better view of Sonny…

_If I had it my Wa-a-a-a-a-ayyy; If you only knew…_

Sony had to gasp for breath, as she leaped on to the sofa, swaying her hips in time to the tune of the guitar – she was hitting the high notes now, and that 'way' note seemed to go on forever; continuing to belt out, she returned to the familiar lines of the chorus…

_If you only knew,_

She echoed the line, running a hand seductively through her hair – not realizing that a now, very hard in the trouser department, boy was gawking at her…

_If you only knew,_

Sonny seemed to be repeating that line forever, yet Chad didn't mind – it was his favourite line in the whole song so far. Right now, he was trying to focus on Sonny singing and who she was singing about, and not focus on the sexy sway of her hips that had Chad going hard…

_If you only knew, it would be a dream come true; standing next to you – yeah I might go insane…_

_Ooooh, If you only (only) knew; it would be a dream come true, just standing next to you…yeah I might go insane to know – that you feel the same as I do, if you only knew…_

Sonny jumped off the sofa, striking a rock star pose; which Chad couldn't help but chuckle at. He watched her wipe off her smudged make up; before he realized she was heading for the door…

Hiding his phone, he took a step back and pretended like he was innocently walking past,

"Hey Sonny," He said coolly, seeming completely unfazed by the past events.

"Cooper," she nodded curtly, before brushing past him and into her dressing room, not aware of the drama snob that was wistfully staring after her…

"If you only knew…" Chad whispered, before continuing to walk towards his dressing room.


End file.
